Bee's week
by name-is-taken
Summary: Bee had a thing for Sam since the beginning, but does Sam feel the same? eventual Bee/Sam smut
1. flashbacks

**disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, as such I also make no money from it.**

 **side note: each chapter is about 1000 words, this is my first story so let me know how it is.**

It was finally going to happen. Bee thought. Ratchet had finally found a way to fix his vocalizer, there was nothing that could make him happier, well there is one thing but we'll talk about that later. Bee couldn't help but dance and play music in ratchets office. "I'm so happy, I'm so happy, I wanna sing it out 'cause I know you're with me." (I'm so happy, Ayla Brown) "All right, all right." Just calm down a bit Bee." Ratchet said as he approached with sophisticated medical equipment.  
Sam he thought was going to be so happy to hear his voice again, he knew how suprized and shocked he was the first time. All Ratchet needed now was bee to power down,  
and about 2 days of no interuptions. As Bee powered down something flickered inside of him, an old battle from cybertron. The battle that had kept the cube from the decepticons, the battle that had taken so much from him, the battle that had killed so many, but possibly saved so many more. The battle of Tyger Pax. Knowing that this was going to fix his voice, he was taken back to that day, the day he couldn't talk for thousands of years.

He was a young spark, making himself known in recent battles, especially in Kalis and the Tagan Heights stalemate. He went by Bumblebee, small and strong, that simple.

"The allspark itself is in danger. Megatron will try to seize and control it." Optimus said.

"The allspark must be saved, and the only way to save it is to get it off Cybrtron." Optimus kept going.

Bumbleebee wanteed to object but did whatever Optimus needed him too. "There is a failsafe process. We must go down inyo the well of allsparks and set it in motion."

Jetfire skidded to a stop in the deris field, as he did he yelled. "Cons coming through the Tyger Pax bypass."

"Someones got to hold the decepticons until the failsafe is going" Jazz said.

"Jetfire I need a diversion from you." Optimus said.

"We'll need ground strength too," Ironhide said.

"You, and the Wreckers are going to need to cover the well, But we need a defence, more layers."

"I'll do it," said Bee. "That is if you give the order."

(A little while later)

Bumblebee thought there wasn't supposed to be decepticons this far up... Barricade!

"This is from Optimus Prime," he said, while shooting a barrage from his hand cannons.

Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee then went into close quarters combat with Barricade.

Cliffjumper held Barricades arms while Bumblebee punched him left, and right.

To end the fight Bee then shot Barricade in the face with his cannon then kicked him in the side of his face.

(A little while later, back at the edge of Tyger Pax.)

"Autobots!" megatron called, "Yeild, Cybertron is mine! You only fight to die."

(well of allsparks) "Let's get this done" Arcee said to Prime.

"Start the code," Optimus said. Optimus then said the code in a laungauge of the primes which he hasn't learned yet.

(Tyger Pax) Bumblebee, And cliffjumper came up on the rear of the decepticons.

As Ironhide put his cannons to use, Bumblebee was hitting them from behind sending them into dissaray.

Starscream flying above noticed Bumblebee, a yellow and black bot who was dissrupting the decepticons alone, that was going to stop he thought.

Bumblebee was blasting away at the decepticons, when all of a sudden the world blew up all around him.

"The allspark will be mine! Megatron yelled.

Beumblebee started laughing as he got up on his only foot left. "sorry to ruin your plans Megatron, Barricade couldnt make it." Bumblebee said.

"And if your looking for the allspark, your going to have to find it, Arcee fired it off, bam! Gone! Maybe it's you that failed for the last time. Bee said

"You?" Megatron said. "This barely formed mecha, animated by the dregs of the well? You kept the Allspark out of my reach?"

"Yeah," Bumblebee said. "Me."

"You talk too much, autobot." megatron said.

"Hey did you see that allspark? That was something, the way it flew out into space compleatly out of your reach-"

Megatron squeezed his throat, "you moch me, mech?" something snapped in Bumblebee's throat, "that is the last time you moch anyone."

"You live as a reminder, that I can kill when I please, and grant mercy when I please. But there is a cost. And for you , the cost is that voice of yours that you love so much." Megatron said, as he shifted his hand, and crushed the vocalizer inside. "Let that be your story, tell it as you may."

When Bee came back to reality, trembling after what he just recalled, just to hear Ratchet calling his name, "Bee? Bee, you there?" Ratchet then added, "can you talk?  
Is the new vocalizer working?" Bumblebee then tried to talk and sparks shot out but, he managed to say, Ratchet, it works, it really works. Bee starts clapping and cheering. "now, now, you should talk little these next few days, keep strain on it down so it doesn't break as it is delicate, for a couple days after it's put in.  
"understood" Bee said, then he played music, "i'm so excited, I just can't hide it.(im so excited, the pointer sisters) Bee headed back to Sam, he knew he would like this. The only thing Bee could say to Sam was, "hello old friend, I missed talking to you." After about a week Bee was talking normally without static.

"can you talk?" Sam said looking up at Bee. (transformers 1) Oh how I love irony.


	2. bad memories

**disclaimer** **: I do not own anything in this story, as such i don't make money from it either**

 **hope you're all enjoying this story so far, if you do, or don't suggest some ideas, the next few chapters might be delayed if i need to re-write them to follow along with your advice/criticism, or just to simply make them longer chapters. have a nice day and, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Although, everything started after the first battle, the battle of mission city. It kept getting worse, and worse each time the autobots needed his help.  
No one, not even Bumblebee, his closest friend, his guardian knew anything. Bee was starting to notice those restless nights, and Sam calling bee at random times.  
Bee wanted to comfort him, to make the pain go away, but after the battle of chicago Bee's holoform processor was damaged. Starting to feel increasingly worried, and scared for Bam, Bee went to see Batchet.  
after heading to the infirmary, Bee had found Ratchet, but was chocking on his words.

"Ratchet" Bee paused for a second. " Can you fix my holoform processor, and receptors?"

"Why do you need them?" Ratchet asked questioningly.

"Uh, im worried for sam, he's waking up restless, calling my name, having nightmares. I just want to comfort him again."

"I can, not right now, but I can take a look at Sam if you really want that. If you excuse me, I have to work on repairs."

Cheerfully Bee says "thanks Ratchet, your the best! I'll bring him here tomorrow."

Sam finally wakes up for the fifth time tonight, and decides to take a cold shower to wake up fully. After a nice cold shower,  
which felt like an hour, thats because it was an hour. Damn Sam thought, I really lost track of time, where is everyone?  
now that he was awake, he was just walking around the house, yelling "hello, anyone here?" Thats when he saw it, a fragment of the allspark,  
but how? I thought that was destroyed, sam thought, as he reached for it, all his memories flashed before his eyes.  
Mikaela, and Carly, both breaking up with him. Sam helping save the world three times. All the nightmares He remembered everything.  
Starting to break down crying, after all those memories, he heard Bee pull up in the driveway.

"Sam? Sam?" Bee called, to no avail. Then he heard it, Sam was crying again.

"Sam, are you ok?" Bee called louder, to find sam walking up to him.

Sam hugs Bee, and then says " i'm glad your here Bee, I dont know what i'd do without you." as they both smile.

"want to go for a ride, and talk?" bee asks, as he smiles hoping this will help Sam, his friend.

"yeah that sounds great." Sam says this as Bee transforms.

A little while later, Sam asks "where are we Bee?" Not knowing where Bee is taking him.

Bee replies with a song, "Let me say that since, baby, since we've been together, Loving you forever, Is what I need,  
Let me, be the one you come running to, I'll never be untrue." (lets stay together, al green)

thats weird sam thought, as he smiles. "sooo, where are we Bee." Sam asks again.

The volume turns down a bit, but the song keeps playing. "I'm worried about you Sam, i'm taking you to Ratchet, but I wanted some alone time with you first." Bee replied.

Sam thinks about what Bee said, "some alone time" he's never done this so why now? He thought.

"Hey Bee? You said alone time, what did you mean by this?" Sam asks.

The radio changes to another song "but in the end it never really mattered." (In the end, linkin park)

Now this was getting to Sam, he kept wondering what Bee was up to. "Okay Bee what are we doing, where are we going." Sam finally said.

"Fine, fine." Bee said. "I already told you where we're going, but... ah we're here. I told you, some alone time."  
Bee transforms and puts same on his chest, and they stare up at the stars,"so calming, and beatiful, dont you think?" Bee asks Sam.

"Yeah i'm glad, i actually needed this, a stress free night with my best friend." Sam replied.

"No we did, we needed this." bee corrects him, as Bee thinks if only he knew, how much he really liked Sam.

"This is kinda nice isn't it Bee" Sam says grinning, "not getting shot at by decepticons."

"Yeah, speaking of which..." Bee trails off as Sam just stares into his eyes.

A couple minutes later) "Hey. Hey you even listening?" Bee asked.

"Huh, what, yeah I am." Sam replied, to which he then heard Bee say

"You know I can tell when your lying" as Bee said that they both smiled for a second.

Sam falls asleep on bee's warm radiating chest, as Bee just looks at him and goes into recharge mode.

Could they be "more then just meets the eye?"


	3. a little surprise

**disclaimer** **: I do not own anything in this story, as such i don't make money from it either**

 **hope you're all enjoying this story so far. Have a nice day and, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

When Sam had awoken, he felt a sharp warm pain. As Sam looked around he realized, he fallen asleep on Bee's warm metalic chest.  
Sam had carefully tried to get off Bee without waking him, but when he looked bee was already watching him, and smiling.  
"Good mourning." they both said simultaneously. "So Bee where to now?" Sam asked, trying to figure out where they were.  
"Well glad to know you slept good for once." Bee says smiling, "Ratchet is expecting us in 6 hours, so we could go and wait, or." Bee paused.  
"Or? What are you thinking bee?" Sam asked after waiting a minute. Bee transformed and opened the door, saying "hurry up." Sam got in, as Bee wanted. "I've got to show you something." Bee said, as he remembered his "little" gift. soon minutes became hours, and so on. that's when bee pulled up to an abandoned looking building.

"Sam... Sam! We're here, wake up." bee said.

"Huh, what, where are we? Sam asked, still groggy from his short nap.

"We're at a place I wish I told you about sooner, but I had to wait till the right time. " Bee replied.

"So what are we doing here? Sam asked seeing a SOLD sign, and an old, wooden house, big enough for both of them to be inside.

"Well" Bee started... "I know you've been waking up scared and alone, and It's going to be about a week, or so before Ratchet can fix my holoform processor, so I know its not much, but at least I can be there for you all the time.

Sam is at a complete loss of words, speechless, Sam just stares at Bee in surprise. "Bee" was the only thing Sam could say,  
before he knew it, his arms were around as much of Bee as he could.

"I told you i'll always be here for you, no matter what happens." bee said as he embraced Sam's loving hug.

"So, Sam are we going in?" Bee said after hugging him

"Lets go in, together, Bee."

Bee stands there silent as he ovethinks it, he said together... was it that obvious, theres no way Sam knows.

"Bee... Bee... hey Bee" Bee looks around then hears "you coming Bee?" The overexcited Bee plays music,  
"i'm so excited, I just can't hide it.(im so excited, the pointer sisters)

At that instance, Sam looks at Bee and see's the cheerful bot, and asks "any other surprises?"

After they got inside, Sam found something to sit on, wasn't sure what it was but it didn't feel too good.

Bee tries not to give out, but Sam already knows he's hiding something, so he asks again. "anything else?"

Bee shakes his head then lays down next to Sam whose sitting on what looks to be an old, 2 legged something, can't even call it a chair.

That's where it all started, that new home for just the two of them, Sam thought it was weird but he was still happy, to be with Bee.  
A couple hours passed and they already had the place emptied of the aged, rustic furniture. Now was gonna be the fun part, another visit to ratchet. They both knew today was gonna be a long day, but something else, it just felt weird, it felt different. By the time ratchet had time in his busy schedule, from repair autobots after the latest security breech, to helping rebuild Chicago after the battle, to making a new security system, he just had no times. After the long hour of physical tests, blood tests, and taking account of his involvement in "their" war. Ratchet couldn't tell if this was PTSD, a late reaction to him using their technology, or what,  
All Ratchet said was "you'll most likely need therapy, and a close friend to help you when things get tough. "Shall I schedule some therapy sessions with me?" "If you think it will help doc, I'll try it, but I won't like it.

As the week went by, still waking up with nightmares, calling out for Bee, just to wake up with Bee around him. Sam was writing all his dreams, everything he could remember about them. Sam started seeing a pattern, he was always calling for Bee, he felt sad when Bee left, he was always just doing better mentally and emotionally when around Bee. Then it hit him, Was Sam in love with Bee? How would it be possible? Does Bee feel the same? All these questions were starting to race in his head, but with no answers. He had to tell Bee, but was this the right time, or place? He has to do something, anything, Sam couldn't keep this to himself, but Bee was his only friend that he could depend upon, trust with something this big.

There are mysteries to the universe we were never meant to solve, but who we are and why we are here, are not among them, those answers we carry inside. (optimus prime)

 **If there's anything I should add, Please let me know.**


	4. Repairs

**disclaimer** **: I do not own anything in this story, as such i don't make money from it either**

 **hope you're all enjoying this story so far. Have a nice day and, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Was it even possible? Could it work out? Does Bee like him? These questions racing through Sam's head, not paying attention to anything around him.  
"Sam? Sam, are you even listening?" Bee said. "Huh, what, yes I am Bee." Sam said. quiet music plays, and Sam could hear, "but it doesn't matter,  
I want you, I want you. Yes, I want you so bad. Honey I want you." (I want you, Bob Dylan) Sam let's out a chuckle, "your the best, Bee." Bee then responds with a song, "Still, I know I wanna be with you. You've got more than anyone else, And I want you more than anything." (I know what I want, cheap trick)  
"Bumblebee... I think I love you." Sam says, as he blushes. Bee stops instantly. "Y-you do?" Bee says eagerly. "I've felt this way for a long, long time, I just didn't think you felt the same, I was afraid that I was going to lose you." Bee says, as he transforms. "There's no way, that i'm going to leave you." Sam says.  
This was going to be one of the best nights, Sam could easily tell as he kissed Bee's large, cold, metallic lips.

Bee then played the radio, "i'm so excited, I just cant hide it. I'm about to lose control and I think I like it. (i'm so excited, the pointer sisters)

"Bee, I love you, but you know Ratchet will kill us if we're late, so lets get going, and we'll find a way to keep this going in you."

Bee nods, and transforms, "why aren't you in yet" Bee says.

Sam gets in while laughing, "not yet Bee, wait till later." Sam said, as Bee realized how much it sounded like they were talking about sex.

"I'm gonna get you back for that." Bee said.

"I hope you will" Sam winks as he said this.

Sam started to doze off after this, knowing that they were still 2 hours away, he tried to get some rest. knowing he was safe, and inside of Bee (not like that)  
for the first time in months, Sam was able to sleep normally. Bee was calm knowing Sam was safe, and happy, he almost wanted to just turn around, because lets face it therapy with Ratchet... no sane person would do that. Plus he would have to wait possibly hours before seeing Sam again, he's gone weeks and months without Sam while he was in college, but this, this was different. This time it was way different, Sam wasn't his friend anymore, he was more then that, a lot more then that. Bee was already his guardian, and his best friend, but now Bee realized he would do anything for him, well unless it would harm Sam. They finally arrived at the med-bay, just to see a field of broken, damaged, parts, and a few limbs.

"Could it kill you to be on time." Ratchet said sarcastically.

"you were supposed to be here yesterday" Ratchet said right after in a less sarcastic, more professional voice.

Both Sam and Bee look surprized as Ratchet points to the calender. "Bee your holoform receptor repairs were today"

Bee looks back and fourth trying to figure out what to say but all he could say was "whoops my bad"

"Sam would you mind waiting outside, this procedure could take a few hours" ratchet said.

"Bee, i'll be waiting for you, you know I always will. Bee nods.

What has gotten into you two, ratchet thought to himself.

The wait was the hardest part for both of them, they couldn't stand being apart.

It was all different, Ratchet thought. Damn these new generation autobots, they're system is even more complex then the primes systems, and believe me those are way different then anyone else. Ratchet and only seen this system once or twice, so this was going to be hard enough, but to make it worse, he's never fixed a holoform processor, he's never had to do it before, they were all too busy fighting the war, they didn't need them. then Ratchet got to work and studied Bee's almost completely destroyed processor, so he could find a way to make it work, at the least.

After Ratchet finished he said Sam could come in, but before he did that a person with an all too familiar British accent appeared behind him.

"Hello Sam" Bee said.

"Hi" Sam said, not looking to see who it was.

Bee then said "Sam it's me Bee."

Sam turned around to see Bee's holoform, and was speechless at what bee looked like

Standing at 6" 1' with his bright blue optics, his metallic armor, and his all too beautiful face.

"I told you homeboy! You can't touch this" (Bumblebee, transformers 4) "Well you can later!" Bee whispered to Sam.


	5. a deep sleep

**disclaimer** **: I do not own anything in this story, as such i don't make money from it either**

 **hope you're all enjoying this story so far. Have a nice day and, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Sorry about the delay, i was on a plane flying home, you dont want to hear that though, hears the next chapter, enjoy.**

The last thing Sam heard was "well you can later" then he was out cold. No one knew why, was it linked with his nightmares... Almost being dissected by scalple. Dying, and coming back to life. almost killed by lazerbeak, and starscream multiple times. Being attacked in his own house. running from and, killing megatron.

No matter what tests, that Ratchet ran, no tests anyone ran, could figure out whats happening to Sam. Ratchet was stumped every test had shown Sam was healthy, so why was he in this damn comatose state? Everyone that he knew was there... with some exceptions, his parents, Lennox, Epps, the autobots, and most importantly Bumblebee.  
Ratchet had feared that he wasn't going to wake up, and they should start getting their goodbyes together. One thing was weird though, in every test ratchet ran there was a trace of the allspark in him, all the tests had shown different amounts of residual energy from the cube and allspark. Was it possible that them being there in the first place is the reason that Sam's life is possibly endangered? This thought alone made Ratchet question prime's choices, whether or not it was a good idea to bring him into their war. Was this the right call, endangering them to win a war? Does that make them any different then the decepticons? Surely someone felt the same.

"Ratchet?" Bee pauses, "is Sam going to be OK?"

Ratchet flips out, "I got no idea, there is nothing wrong with him, but yet he is just sitting there lifeless, in a coma."

Ratchet leaves for a few to make sure he doesn't break anything, or accidentally hurt Sam.

Bee softly plays, "I don't want to lose you, I love you as you are... Your the only one i'll ever need" (I don't want to lose you, the spinners)

Bee projects his holoform to hug Sam, "Sam I know you'll find your way back, back to us, I can't lose you, not now, not after everything."

Ratchet comes in to see Bee "lubricating" or crying as humans call it, over Sam. "I know Bee, this is hard on all of us."

Bee shakes his head. "No, no you don't Ratchet, you don't know... you just don't know." then Bee looks down at Sam "come home Sam."

"Then explain Bee, what don't I know?" Ratchet says trying not to throw everything.

Bee stays silent just focusing on Sam, not hearing Ratchet

"Well go on then, what don't i know" Ratchet exclaims sarcastically not expecting Bee to answer.

"I love Sam, he is my sparkmate" Bee finally responds, without thinking the consequences.

Bee had known that there was rules against inter-species relationships or organic relationships, but he couldn't deny his feelings.

"I-I just" trying to get his words together, "I had no clue, Bee i'm so sorry" Ratchet says in a more caring voice.

It seemed like Bee was about to get a happy ending, but nooo, apparently Bee doesn't deserve it, even after all his sacrifices for his friends, and the autobot war,  
his vocalizer broken in the battle of Tyger Pax, his leg in mission city, risking everything to keep Sam safe, and for what just to watch the man he loves lying there not moving at all, this, this was unbearable. But if there was one thing that Bee knew is that Sam won't... no can't leave him not yet, not ever. All Bee could do was wait, wait like he has been for years, and even though that thought tortured him, Bee knew that it would be worth it once Sam comes back. That thought cheered Bee up but then something made Bee want to die, what if Sam never came back.

A few weeks later Sam starts to regain his consciousness, and lifts his head. "Where am I?"... "Bee?" Sam says looking at Bee's holoform, the only person there.

"Bee? Why are you so small?" Bee looks down, "this is my holoform Sam", Bee says as Sam hugs him.

"can we leave?" Sam says, already sick of the terrible med bay bed, "you'd think with advanced tech that you guys would have good beds" Sam says as he lets out a small laugh.

"Not yet, ratchets gonna run tests on you first make sure it wont happen again." Bee replied.

Am I missing something he thought, "wait, what happened?" Sam asked.

"The Three worst weeks of my life, everyday was terrible, not knowing if you were still alive. You were in a coma"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, or so help me samuel..." Bee said.

Sam knew he was in trouble as Bee never used his full first name. Bee I love you, and I always will, some things are just out of my control Bee."

"But hey Bee, come here for a sec..." Bee walks over to him "Yes?"

Sam then starts to kiss Bee passionately. Shocked Bee kisses Sam back while blushing. "Sam wait, what if your parents see us?"

I don't care if they know, Bee I don't care who knows, I love you, more then anything, you mean the world no you mean everything to me.

{insert transformers quote or pun here} **What? It's like tradition now...**


	6. the start of something great

**disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, no characters, no references, nothing, as such I make no money off this story**

Bee loved it, he was finally with the man he loved, he was finally with Sam again. Although the past few weeks were rough for him, he knew things were about to get better. He had knew this because when he wasn't with his love, Sam, he was at his... no their house, fixing it, making it appear better, making it look exactly like his, and Sam's dream house, that they talked about before the coma. Sam was going to be in for a big surprise, but as Bee thought about that, he had an urge, an urge to do something he never felt before, he wanted to mate with Sam. He only had three questions, 1 why is he having these urges, 2 why now, and 3 does Sam feel the same way. Bee stopped kissing Sam as he felt something might happen to hurt Sam, he had to talk to ratchet.

"W-why'd you stop Bee, I was loving that." Sam asked confused.

"I need to go" Bee replied as his holoform disappeared, and Bee's engines roared to life and drove away.

Sam feeling confused he says one thing "what's wrong Bee" as Bee drove away.

As Bee was driving to Ratchet, he was feeling the urges again, but this time was different, each time he felt it, it was stronger then last time, and each time it was farther and farther away from Sam. The thought of being away from Sam, the thought of Sam made him stop in his tracks. Bee turned around to pick up Sam, if he was going to mate with Sam, it's not going to be in a damn med-bay with people around, no they're going to be alone in their house. As Bee pulled up, he saw Sam, "I knew you weren't going to be gone long, I know when somethings up, you can tell me." Sam said as he pulled Bee to look in his eyes, like he did in the second movie. "Not now Sam, just get in," Bee said as he transformed. Sam noticed they were almost home, the only thing in the way from seeing it was a few trees and then...

"Oh my god, Bee is that out house." Sam asked covering his mouth in shock as it looks nothing as it did when he last saw it, i-it's beautiful, it's amazing.

"That's just the outside, just wait till we get inside." Bee replied.

"Inside of what" Sam let out a chuckle as he said that.

"Please no, just no" Bee says as he got wild urges from Sam saying that.

Sam could feel Bee shake after he said that, "wh-what was that?"

"I-I've been having urges"... Bee pauses, "to mate with you" Bee says, "that's why I left, I wasn't sure I could control them"

"You know i'll do anything for you, plus i'm kinda wondering what it's like... you've always helped me, let it be me who helps you for a change." Sam says starting to blush.

"Y-you will?" Bee asks, "maybe not yet, "I want to make sure mating won't hurt you."

"You mean sex, right? Bee it doesn't matter if I get hurt, I love you. Sam says as he kisses Bee's steering wheel as they pull to a stop at their house.

Bee kicks Sam out, "i'll be here"

Sam replies " oh no your coming in me"... "in with me" Sam corrects himself as he starts trying to push Bee in.

"Fine fine fine, i'm coming," Bee drives in with Sam walking behind him.

"Bee... you did all of this?" Sam then hugs Bee.

"All for you" Bee says cheerfully as he projects himself behind Sam.

"Oh shit, damn it Bee, you scared the shit out of me!" Sam says when he see's Bee's holoform.

Bee says nothing as his holoform pushes Sam against the wall. "B-bee?" Sam asks. "Shh, no words." Bee says as he rubs Sams bulge, then Bee starts french kissing starts sweating as he feels the heat of the moment. Hmm he thought if Bee's tongue tastes this good alone, I wonder what the re- the thought was cut off by Bee taking Sam's shirt off. Then Bee started kissing up and down Sam's neck. I can't believe this is actually happening, they both thought. Bee knew he said he loved him, but he never thought Sam would be mating with him. All Sam did was stare at Bee, and kiss him.

"You are the person I care for most in my life, and if there is anything you need I won't be far away. (Bumblebee through radio, transformers revenge of the fallen)


	7. a night to remember

**So thanks to someone in a pm, I realized sparkmates was 2 words not 1. Also as always, I do not own anything, and I do not make anything from this story.**  
 **Side note: this is the final chapter in this story, i'm working on a new story now so keep checking back or follow my stories, this chapter contains smut.**

 **This story i finished this mourning so its out earlier then usual updates, enjoy!**

 **last thing, I would like to credit Hidan180 for good advice and reviews, parts of this chapter wouldn't have been possible without his help. Thanks hidan!**

At first all Sam thought was it was a dream, him, and Bee... He knew they were spark mates, but still them mating, he thought he was dreaming. Even if this was a dream, everything he felt it was so real, the pleasure, the love, the happieness, the arrousal, It couldn't be a dream, it wasn't, it couldn't be. "Hey whats wrong?"  
Bee whispered in Sam's ear, as he continued kissing Sam with his cold, metallic lips, which had an odd sensation on Sams body. "no-nothing Bee, nothings wrong." Sam replied getting more aroused by the second, the more aroused he got, the harder his member got. Bee got turned on seeing Sam's hard member and moaned "ooh."  
Then Bee felt a new sensation, he had never felt before, where he lubricated from on to ex-sector seven agent Simmons, something was wanting to come on out.  
Then before he knew it, his optics focused on his cod piece, which had just sprung open. "what th-" was all he could say before his interface cable came out.  
"W-whats that? Sam asked. "It's the cybertronian version of a human member." That's all Sam needed to hear before he was looking at it, starting to rub it.

"ohhhh Sam," was all Bee moaned as he rubbed his cable. Then lubricants sprayed onto Bee's cable, Sam knew what that meant.

A few minutes later Bee had Sam pinned defenseless against the wall, not going in yet, "Are you sure about this?" Bee asks sounding a bit worried for Sam. Bee pauses,  
"I-I just don't want to hurt you," Bee says shortly after.

"Yes," Sam pause... "I love you, and I want this more then anything."

That's all it took for Bee's lust, and urges to take over as he slowly entered Sam's moist, tight ass. With the size of the cable, it caused Sam pain, until he got used to the feeling of Bee's large cable. Before he knew it, Sam was moaning for more, and Bee was more then willing to do just that, slowly moving back and fourth, then Bee started thrusting deeper, and deeper into Sam. Moaning from both pleasure, and pain, Sam had a few tears in his eyes, but kept pushing Bee to do what he needs ... No, what Bee wants too. Since it was their first time, neither of them lasted long, but Bee pushed, and pushed to last longer for Sam. "Oh Bee!" Sam kept moaning Bee's name. "Sam, I don't know how much longer I can keep it in, this just feels too good!" Bee said "Oh frag." Bee repeated as he came inside of Sam. Sam could feel his insides being flooded with Bee's juices, then Bee pulled out. That took a lot out of Sam as he slid down the wall, panting. Then Bee sat next to Sam, watching his beautiful face blushing. "Your cute when you blush Sam." Bee said cheerfully smiling.

"That was-" Bee paused, "I don't know how to explain how amazing, how great that was," Bee said.

"Yeah," Sam says breathing heavily, as Bee also added "how did that feel?"

"It feels so, so good. Maybe i'll have to show you sometime!" Sam said, winking.

"I mean if your up for it," Bee says as his cod piece closes. "We can have some more fun."

Sam's member springs up as it hardens in excitement, and lust. "I'm always up for you." Was all Sam could say.

That's when Bee turned around eagerly, wanting what was coming. "Go in, no lubricants needed, after I turned around, I put lubricants in my port!" Bee said to which he got Sam smiling lustfully. That's when Bee's mechanical parts whirred, and he said "oh scrap, you didn't tell me that it hurt." Bee said slightly angry and aroused.  
"Yes it does hurt at first, but oh man it's definitely worth it." Sam said as he started slowly pushing farther in Bee's port. Then Sam pulled out and started thrusting in harder Bee was speechless all he could do was moan with pleasure "oh Sam." Then Sam started to toy with Bee, pulling out and rubbing up and around his port, before thrusting back in, before he knew it he had came in Bee, and pulled out, just to see Bee's holoform disappear, and him yelling scrap, before he overloaded. "What just happened, Bee?" Sam asked to hear, "that took more power out of me then I thought it would," Bee said exhaustively. Then Sam had dragged him up on the bed, then in each others warm, and loving arms, they fall asleep, well Sam does while Bee powers down. That was truly a night to remember.

"Hey Bee, I love you," Sam said quietly, right before he was fully asleep.

 **"When you look at the stars, think of one of them as my soul" (Optimus Prime, transformers 4)**


End file.
